1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a parking lock apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a hitherto known parking lock apparatus that keeps a vehicle stopped by preventing the rotation of an output shaft of an automatic transmission thereof (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-503695, for example). The parking lock apparatus is operated with a hydraulic actuator that is activated by a hydraulic circuit.